Three Words
by Phantom Freedom
Summary: "Because I'm in love with you." Six words turn House & Wilsons world upside down & "I'm not in love with you." can surprisingly right it.Wilson confesses his unrequited feelings in an argument. The only question is can he make House fall in love with him?
1. I Miss You

**Title: **_Three Words_

**Author: **_Phantom Freedom_

**Pairing: **_House/Wilson?_

**Genre: **_Angst/Romance_

**Warnings: **_One-sided love. Slash. Adult themes and situations. Don't like Don't read._

**Language: **_English_

**Complete or Incomplete: **_Incomplete_

**In character or OOC: **_enh… I think it's pretty in character_

**Rated: **_T_

**Summary: **_"Because I'm in love with you." Those six words turn House and Wilson's world upside down and "I'm not in love with you." can surprisingly right it. Wilson confesses his unrequited feelings in an argument. The only question is, can he change that?_

**Story Word Count: **_1,381_

**Chapter:**_ One_

**Chapter Title: **_I miss you._

**Chapter Word Count: **_1,381_

**Chapter Excerpt: **_"So… I'm an idiot. An idiot who's in love with a selfish, narcissistic, sarcastic… closet romantic, genius, secretly caring… cold-hearted, brutal, arrogant… funny…asshole. An idiot who's in unreciprocated love with said asshole. I wouldn't be as much of an idiot if he loved me back… damn… I'm screwed."_

**POV: **_Switches from House's POV to Wilson's, back and forth throughout the entire story._

**Disclaimer: **_I'm a fifteen year old girl with a very over active imagination. If I owned them, there would have been awesome EXPLICITE Hilson scenes, about five years ago. The show would also have to be on HBO. Lol. I wish…_

**Requests: **_Reviews! Helpful criticism?_

* * *

><p>"Because I'm in love with you!"<p>

My head shoots up and I meet the wide brown eyes of a shell shocked oncologist with his hand pressed against his mouth, so hard that I'm afraid he'll break something. His eyes are wide enough, that in any other situation, it would be comical. I open my mouth to speak but before I know what's happening, he's gone.

I don't even know what we were arguing about. All I remember are the last few things said.

"_You're a bastard, you know that?" says Wilson, a little to loudly and with a bitterness to his voice that pierces me to my core._

_I meet his brown eyes with my blue ones. "Then why the hell are you still here? Why the fuck are you still my best friend? Anyone with a brain would have left years ago. But you… you stay and take it… it doesn't make any fucking sense!" I shout back, across my apartment._

_Something fills his eyes for a moment, and with a passion and fury I didn't know he possessed he slams me against the wall. His eyes are dark and filled with that passion. "Because I'm fucking in love with you!" he shouts. And my breath catches._

Suddenly, everything makes sense. Why he stays even though I push him away, why he watches me sometimes when he doesn't think I'm looking, why when he's drunk he compliments me for no reason, and opens his mouth like he's gonna say something but then thinks better of it and closes it. But then one thing doesn't. Why would Wilson, **Wilson** OF ALL PEOPLE!, fall in love with _me_? He could do so much better. He **has** done so much better.

I rest my hand on the piano next to the wall I was shoved into and put all my weight into it. With the other, I absentmindedly rub my bad leg. I'm in pain and it courses through me. But not just from my leg. My chest and head throbbed just as badly. I pop a vicodin and lean my head back against the wall.

So, why would Wilson love me? It just doesn't make sense…

* * *

><p>God, am I pale. There are bags under my eyes and I look miserable.<p>

I just had to say it, didn't I? I had to tell him that I'm in love with him. And then run. Run! If I had just laughed and said something about the look on House's face then maybe I would be arguing with House and slapping his hand away from my French fries… maybe I wouldn't be hiding in the bathroom.

So… I'm an idiot. An idiot who's in love with a selfish, narcissistic, sarcastic… closet romantic, genius, secretly caring… cold-hearted, brutal, arrogant… funny…asshole. An idiot who's in unreciprocated love with said asshole. I wouldn't be as much of an idiot if he loved me back… damn… I'm screwed.

I push away from the mirror and walk out of the bathroom. On autopilot, I walk to House's office and chance a glance in. He's staring at his tennis ball, with his feet propped up on the desk, lost in thought. He had been that way a lot lately, _and he doesn't have a case. _

Suddenly, his head turns to me and we lock eyes. His ice blue eyes are fuzzy, but abruptly, they snap into focus. He sits up, unexpectedly, and makes to get up, but I'm gone in a flash. As long as he doesn't say we're not, I can still pretend we're best friends.

* * *

><p>It's been a week.<p>

A week since I've seen him last.

And two weeks, since our argument and his confession.

I cant stop thinking about him. Those 2 minutes are stuck on repeat in my head. I'm going over every little moment together. Looking for those hints that he felt more then just friendship for me…

_and finding millions of them. _

I'm going back as far as I possibly can, looking for when they start.

When they weren't there.

When I know he didn't love me.

The best I can do is over five years ago.

Five years.

He's had feelings for me that long?

Fuck.

I try and put myself in his shoes. What would it be like, being in love with someone like me. Being in love with your best friend? Watching him enter relationship after relationship, bed girl after girl, and slowly dieing inside.

I suddenly have and intense hatred of my self.

An icy sort of numbness had begun to develop in me. I had developed a hatred and self-loathing for my sheer existence in just that one crucial fact. I couldn't stand hurting him. The odium and intense contempt for myself, had gathered in the pit of my heart. From there it had swiftly began to develop with every pain I realized I had caused him. I despised that sensitivity of being dead, anesthetized to everything but of that pain. Tunnel vision, I suppose it's called. The capability to fail at seeing past anything, with the exclusion of only one existence, whether it be an object, feeling, or other person or dream alike.

I force myself into analyzing my own feelings for him.

Abruptly, the phone jarred me from my thoughts. I reflexively jerked it from my pocket to see Wilson's name on the screen. I listened to his new ring tone: 'I miss you' by Blink 182.

I cant help but smile at the song but I couldn't bring myself to answer the damn thing. I wouldn't know what to say.

Would he pretend it never happened?

Would he apologize?

Tell me he didn't mean it, when we both now knew he did?

Would I let it slide just to have my best friend again?

I waited for him to leave his voicemail, then retrieved it.

"_House? It's uhh… me… Wilson… Well, duh-you know that. God… um… I just needed to hear your voice. Okay, so I'm an idiot and I royally fucked up. I should have never said- I should have never said- that… that I'm in love with you. I am, but I shouldn't have said it. _

_I'm not going to apologize for it, because… well I'm not sorry for it. I wish I wasn't in love with you. It doesn't- I uh… don't know why I am, but I am. And I- uh… miss you…_

_Can we just go back to how things used to be. I'm not going to say I don't want more… but what I want I'm not going to get. So, I'll _take_ what I _can_ get._

_Well, I guess that's it. Goodnight, Greg. And happy birthday to me._"

I exhale and close my eyes. It's his birthday, that's right. I bite my lip and jolt off the couch. I grab my keys off the table and shrug on my jacket. I bang the door open and slam it behind me. I'm a man on a mission and…

I'm not in love with him.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Make Me

**Title: **_Three Words_

**Author: **_Phantom Freedom_

**Pairing: **_House/Wilson?_

**Genre: **_Angst/Romance_

**Warnings: **_One-sided love. Slash. Adult themes and situations. Don't like Don't read._

**Language: **_English_

**Complete or Incomplete: **_Incomplete_

**In character or OOC: **_enh… I think it's pretty in character. _But this chapter may be slightly OOC, although I think that this is actually the way House would think and react if Wilson told him he loves him. The only thing I think is truly maybe OOC is the fact that House is actually telling Wilson how he feels, but it's my story. Don't like, Don't read. I can do whatever the hell I want

**Rated: **_T_

**Summary: **_"Because I'm in love with you." Six words turn House & Wilson's world upside down & "I'm not in love with you." can surprisingly right it. Wilson confesses his unrequited feelings in an argument. The only question is can he make House fall in love with him?_

**Story Word Count: **_2,911_

**Chapter:**_ Two_

**Chapter Title: **_Make me _

**Chapter Word Count: **_1,530_

**Chapter Excerpt: **_"What do you want? I know, okay. I know I'm just your friend…" I yell the last part and jerk my arm away, but my voice gives way as I say the last part. "That's just it…" he calls after me as I make for the door. "You're not." At that I freeze. "Please, Greg… don't leave me." I whisper under my breath, inaudibly._

**POV: **_Switches from House's POV to Wilson's, back and forth throughout the entire story. __**This chapter is in only Wilson's POV.**_

**Disclaimer: **_I'm a fifteen year old girl with a very over active imagination. If I owned them, there would have been awesome EXPLICITE Hilson scenes, about five years ago. The show would also have to be on HBO. Lol. I wish…_

**Requests: **_Reviews! Helpful criticism?_

_**Anybody want to Beta this story. 'Cuz I need one. Pretty Please?**_

* * *

><p>I drop my phone onto the floor next to the couch I was laying on after I had called House. I stare up at the ceiling with a hopelessness that sank like a rock in my stomach. I want my best friend back. I miss him. I love him.<p>

Fuck.

I don't know how long I watch the ceiling, and I don't know exactly what makes me get up and go to the door, because no one has knocked. But I do. Call it instinct?

I open the door to see House, mid-pace, outside my door. I freeze, shell-shocked.

"Hou-House?" I breathe. House's head snaps up and his hypnotizing blue eyes lock with mine. I can see fear, anxiety, doubt, and anticipation. House sets his jaw and seems to steel himself. Steel himself for what?

"Jimmy…can-can I come in…please?" he asks.

I hear my breath catch in my throat but I don't remember holding it. I nod and step to the side without a word. He nods shortly, and limps through the doorway. He walks into my living room and twirls around to face me. His eyes are dark blue and there's a glitter to them. As if he's slightly indecisive but determined. A stubborn look to his gaze but there's fear and anxiety there too.

"Happy Birthday." he breaths, softly.

I meet his gaze. "Thanks. I…I didn't think I'd hear from you again…never mind get you to come over."

He swallows and nods shortly, to himself. He looks distracted. Lost in thought. "You're my best friend..." I hear him whisper softly. His eyes lock with mine, there's a longing and slight sadness to them. "And…I- I miss you."

I hear my breath catch again and I took a few steps forward. "I…miss you too."

House chuckles lightheartedly to himself. He nods and reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He holdd it up with a gesture, "So you said."

I sigh and nod to myself, "So…um…is there a reason you're here at eleven O'clock at night or did you just come to…um…hang out- like old times…"

"I have to talk to you." he answers, softly. And I know its about what I blurted out two days ago.

"House…"

"Jimmy, please." he uses my first name. It makes me stop to listen. He takes a step forward so now there's only five or six feet between us. I sigh and nod shortly.

He takes another few steps toward me till he's only two feet in front of me. He looks nervous…and slightly scared.

"I'm not in love with you."

I stiffen. The pain is terrifying, like a dagger to the heart. I start to turn around and walk away but House grabs my wrist. He turns me around and I blink back the tears that threaten to overcome me. He holds me there, his eyes darken a couple shades. But they're regretful and filled with a desperate sort of longing.

"Don't. Go." he whispers. I bite the inside of my cheek and look up at him. Under my eyes is wet and I feel completely empty.

"What do you want? I know, okay. I know I'm just your friend…" I yell the first part as I jerk my arm away, but my voice gives way as I say the last part.

"That's just it…" he calls after me as I make for the door. "You're not."

At that I freeze. "Please, Greg… don't leave me." I whisper under my breath, inaudibly.

I hear a couple of shuffling steps behind me. He grabs my hand and spins me around. His eyes are that same dark blue and have that same desperate gleam. He lifts a hand and brushes it against my cheek. A chill runs through my body with a familiar shot of electricity. I can't help but lean into his hand. My eyes flutter shut and I shiver. He lifts my face up and I feel a warm pressure against my lips. It feels good. Right. And then its gone.

I'm open my eyes and meet those same hypnotizing blue eyes. He's so close. And it only now fully hits me that he just kissed me. Quickly. Softly. Chastely. But he KISSED me.

He runs his thumb along the top of my cheek, just under my left eye. "You are _definitely_ not just my friend."

"You kiss-. Wait. I'm not?" I breathe softly, astonished.

"No, you're not. Can you listen to me for a second?"

I nod, shell shocked.

He closes his eyes and draws away. He turns on his heel and walks toward the window. He places both his palms on each side of the window pane.

"I am not in love with you. But I **definitely** have _feelings_ for you. You are **definitely** not _just_ my friend." he sounds far away.

"I…I want this. I want you. I want to try this." he turns on his heel and faces me. He walks toward me, his eyes on mine. He stands in front of me, his dark eyes wistful. "That is… If you want to."

I chuckle and shake my head with disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "I've been in love with you for three years, Greg. I want this… I want you more… than anything."

He seems to relax and I take a breath and closes the gap between us, I reach up and brush my fingers across his cheek. He draws a shaky breath and I watch with fascination as his eyes flutter shut and he leans into my hand.

"We'd have to take it real slow. A relationship real slow. And it would have to be a secret until… I don't know what until… And… I can't promise that we wont fight…or that I wont make you cry…that I wont hurt you…or you wont storm out with an intent on never coming back…determined to never see me again. 'Cuz that's what always happens…" he trails off for a brief moment. His eyes are still closed and he still leaning against my hand. I tilt his head up.

"Greg." I interrupt, softly.

He opens his eyes and takes a half step toward me so that our chest are pressed together. He brushes the hair out of my face, tenderly. "But, what I can promise is that I'll come running after you every time and fix it…what ever it is. 'Cuz I refuse to fuck something up again. And you are much to important too lose." His blue eyes are soft.

I inhale. "But you don't love me." I whisper. "That's not fair to you."

"I care about you. I have feeling for you. I want to try. I want you to… I want you to make…" he looks away. Far away.

"Jimmy, I want you to make me fall in love with you." he whispers gently.

His eyes sparkle with mischief but I can tell he's serious. "I can do that." I whisper, "After all, what would life be if we had no courage to attempt to do anything?" I press my hand to his cheek.

He chuckles and kisses the palm of my hand. "There'd be no failures."

I smile softly, "There'd also be no winners."

He chuckles and nods. He runs his fingers through my hair. "You make me fall in love with you, I wont leave. I'll stay with you. And...," he looks thoughful for a moment and then smirks, "...I'll never lie to you again."

"You're serious?"

He hums in affirmation.

I chuckles, "Your going to regret ever making this deal, Greg."

"No, I'm not, Jimmy. 'Cuz I'm rooting for you." he replies.

"I'm going to make you fall in love with me." I promises.

"You damn well better."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

_**And I really need a beta!**_


End file.
